Her Life, Not Her Fate
by Sydney M H D
Summary: C.C harbors a tragic secret; living a life of sadness and sorrow, barely able to manage. After unexpected events her life becomes forever intertwined with two young men. They show her happiness, as she has already forgotten the feeling, but does fate have to forever rid her of joy? Or, can they help her defy her fate? (Suzaku X C.C) (Lelouch X C.C) (Modern AU) (C.C is different)
1. Intro

Introduction & Preface

Why does the** world **hate her? Her creation, a curse; her story, a tragedy.

She makes me wonder...

Why doesn't the most beautiful things last?

Why do all the perfect moments go by so fast?

Why is it, the light of the star have to one day burn out?

Why is it the most eye catching blossom, is always the first to wither and drought?

Does special relativity apply on the moments we experience? Can time be controlled by the notions of pleasure and sorrow? She wishes her happy moments can last as long as all the time of human existence, but if this is so, then her misery is the amount of time dinosaurs roamed the globe. But in this analogy there is hope, because the time of the dinosaurs will ultimately come to an end, and human prosperity will last ages to come.

Humans are so eager for love and power. It means that the more we discover and possess, the more and more there are to realize and obtain. For example, people say:"sciences are ridiculous! It creates more problems than it solves." Imagine this, in a place of darkness and there is only a single spectacle of light, the darkness surrounding it doesn't seem to be that much. So, when that single speck of light expands, so does all the darkness surrounding it. This is quite depressing to think about; the more we understand, obtain, feel, the darkness which surrounds us also multiplies, following us everywhere. Most people say there is always light when there is darkness, but contrary, darkness always engulfs light, limiting, restricting it. No matter how intense a star is, in the much so distant future, this star's light will disappear. Even more so, this star which was so beautiful now turns into a black hole engulfing everything... Even light itself.

Our main character's life is overwhelmed by darkness, it haunts her through every second of her existence. Her pain is unparalleled, but can these two young men bring light into this black hole? To help her escape the event horizon, to help her conquer darkness; to help her travel faster than light, to help her defy her fate.

From writer: I hope you guys can stick with me through my first story. Thanks all those in the fanfiction community, because you guys gave me the inspiration and motivation I needed!


	2. 001- Best Friends

**From writer:** Hi, I am back, with my first real chapter. I am still exploring the functions of the site, so thanks for putting up with me in advance.

**Chapter 001 - Best friends**

Lelouch's right eye kept twitching, it is irritating him. This inconvenience is negatively affecting his thought process. His usual companion Suzaku, is much less talkative. This is due to his mind being occupied by the recent dilemmas.

The two young men are similar in stature, Lelouch slimmer, Suzaku slightly shorter. To say the least, these two are best friends. Starting from pre-school to now, both 23 years of age. They are companions, shadows of each other, the other sides of the same coin. Though, their personality cannot be more different. Lelouch is calculated, rather cold, but compassionate; Suzaku is impulsive, emanating friendliness and warmth.

With the rocking musical ringer on his phone, Suzaku and Lelouch parted ways. The noise of the plaza food court is annoying to say the least, but Suzaku does not seem the least bothered as he answered his phone. Lelouch systematically went on to purchase breakfast for the both of them. It's the same meal every time, the clerk probably even knows it. Lelouch's order is taken by the store manager, a chatty man in his fifties. Lelouch is quite unpleased with him having to order, this job is usually reserved by Suzaku. Waiting is not the part that fazes Lelouch, he is awfully patient; Lelouch hates repeating himself, but with all the ruckus of the background, it took him 5 times to request for his order. To add on to the bad fortunes, a bill was bumped out of his back pocket after he paid. He noticed, but a swarm of pre-teens swarmed beside him, completely overcrowding the already limiting space. He didn't care for it, there were only twenties, maybe a fifty dollar bill in his pocket.

Meeting back with Suzaku, Suzaku expresses immediately:"I think we have to go to court, the plaintiff doesn't want to settle." The raven haired man frowned, his mind Rushing through countless probabilities on _why_. They both knew if this case drags to trials, who knows how long, and how much resources both parties must exert. Suzaku said what he is thinking:"This won't end well...For them."

The young men ate in silence, bothered but not agitated. Suzaku noticed first, two indefinite women started walking towards their table. Lelouch didn't care to look up, but from side glances they already know about the incoming two's desires. One in a black jumper dress; the other in a tight red mini-dress.

"Hey guys, there aren't any seats anywhere else, mind if we join?" Said one of the girls flirtatiously. Lelouch studied them, they are fairly attractive, but he really wasn't in the mood. Suzaku nodded, judging from wrinkles from the girls' dresses, they were at a party last night. Suzaku didn't think too highly of the two girls, he was merely being polite tolerating their offer. The girls clearly tried to engage in multiple types of conversations, but neither Lelouch or Suzaku gave more than a plain reply. Just as the young men started to leave, the girl in the glittery red dress puts forth a scrap piece of paper to Lelouch. Suzaku awaited Lelouch's reaction to this bold move, exchanging phone numbers. Lelouch chuckled slightly and said mockingly:"Your boyfriend must be an idiot, I feel sorry for him." This caught the girl by surprise, her eyes opened up so much, it almost feels as if it will pop out of its sockets. Blood rushed furiously to her face, she feels humiliated, but she couldn't open her mouth for any retaliation. The girls left this undesired situation immediately, rushing away from the good-looking man who just completely made a fool of them.

Suzaku let out the laughter he held in for a while. "How did you know?" He asks curiously.

"Well, it was an educated guess. Judging from the lavishness of her bag, which must have been a gift; there is a faint red mark on her ring finger, meaning she wore a ring which she recently took off; the silver bracelet on her left wrist is custom made, and I made out the initials of _P + R_, that was probably from her boyfriend. They were at a party last night, but they aren't accompanied by any males. So, I concluded she is a wrench who enjoys cheating on her rich, but foolish boyfriend." This triggered an even louder session of uncontrollable laughter from Suzaku.

**From Writer: **This is mostly a build up chapter, our main character appears next chapter. So I'm I suppose to say:"review, please?" Well, review or message me if you have questions or concerns. Please, fix my mistakes, and I welcome interactions, thanks.


	3. 002- The Girl and Pig

**From writer:** Ok, so the story unfold, and we get a glimpse of the action. I'm getting better with using paragraphs, and I also tried to make it more lengthy.

**Chapter 002 - The Girl and "Pig'"**

"Hey, I saw you drop this, here" Standing before Lelouch and Suzaku is a girl in a uniform. The appearance of this girl slightly surprised the two young men, before making the pause awkward, Lelouch casually says:"Thank you" and takes the bill she extended to him. This must have been what he dropped while ordering. "No problem." The girl smiles to them, radiating angelic purity. She then proceeds back to delivering bowls to various tables.

Lelouch and Suzaku were both pleasantly surprised that such honest individual still exists in this world. "Why does God not appreciate a pure heart?" Mumbled Suzaku. This girl's appearance can perturb anyone who is not prepared. The minimal reaction Lelouch and Suzaku showcased is nothing unusual. Although the girl did not seem to notice the two young men's minor reactions to her; Lelouch and Suzaku became quite guilt tripped. Nevertheless, this doesn't change the positive impression this girl left on the two.

As the two tries to walk past the crowds Suzaku asks:"Lelouch, what should we do about the port case?"

"There isn't anything we can do, but this problem might not be as simple as we originally thought"

Before Suzaku could inquire more of Lelouch's opinions, they heard a bunch of profanity shrieked from a woman's mouth without any grace.

"WHAT THE F*CK! YOU STUPID B*TCH! HOW DARE YOU!"

"I'm so sorry, so sorry; I'm so sorry..."

Lelouch and Suzaku both turn around as they recognize both voices. It is the female in red and the wholesome waitress. As the two paces closer to the situation; the people in the vicinity also surrounded the developing one sided quarrel. At the center of attention are two young women, one is the previous flirty girl in red, the other is the worker who returned Lelouch's money. Judging from the appearance of the situation, it seems the waitress spilled the soup she is holding. From the stains on both sides, there is only a minimal damage to the red dress. On the other hand, the waitress' hands are turning red, and her uniform covered stains.

"DO YOU F*CKING KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COSTS?!"Screams the girl in red. How a girl's tone and mood can change so drastically, from flirting to this outrageous outburst. Suzaku thought she sounded like a pig waiting before a butcher. Officially nicknaming her _Pig_.

"I'm very sorry..." The waitress just repeated herself, bowing down and lowering face. The giddy manager who took Lelouch's order quickly appears at the side of the waitress.

"What kind of f*cking place is this? Is your waitress just blind or f*cking retarded? My f*cking dress is worth more than years of your salaries! Oh, MY GOD! F*UCK THIS S*IT! _Pig_ is talking hysterically, the logic in her speech is completely replaced by anger and curses.

"We are incredibly sorry, miss, " Says the manager, handling the unwanted situation extremely calmly.

The manager then asks the innocent waitress: "Cecilia, what happened?"

The waitress finally raises her head to answer, but before she could say anything, _Pig_ has started to shout yet again.

"HOLY S*IT, YOU FREAK! HOW THE F*CK DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?! Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror! How do you even have the guts to walk on the streets?! To be seen by others?! If I looked like you, I would probably kill myself! Hahahaha... Your face must give kids nightmares, hahaha..."She just goes on and on, like a wild boar rampaging through the wilderness.

Hearing such unforgiving curses to a stranger of yesterday, Suzaku couldn't help but tighten his brow. Suzaku and Lelouch were both contemplating about this situation, considering what they can do.

The manager does the most sensible thing and asks for the waitress, Cecilia, to leave the current situation. Cecilia does not speak, as she turns her head down again, walking away.

Suddenly _Pig_ extends her trotter and viciously grabs the leaving waitress. She says disdainfully "You think I'm done with you? I don't need you to pay for the damages on my dress, but you have to bow down and apologize!"

Cecelia turns back to face _Pig_ and says:"Sorry miss, I have already apologized, but it was not my fault in the first place, you were the one who bumped into me." This set off _Pig_ onto a rampage, screaming:"Do you know who my boyfriend is? He is the inheritor Cardemonde org., Rivalz Cardemonde! One phone call, and you can say goodbye to this store, this whole mall!"

This paled the manager, clearly shocked and frightened. With a little quiver in his voice, manger squeaks out:"Cecilia can you just do as she says, we don't want to mess with the Cardemondes..." Suzaku rolls his eyes, scoffing in pity. Lelouch couldn't help but be curious, as to what is this Cecelia girl going to do.

"Manager, I understand you, and I am grateful to you. But...I definitely won't bow to her. She was the one who bumped into me, since I am the waitress here, I said _sorry_. I didn't do anything wrong."

Out of nowhere a hand flies furiously towards the waitress' cheek, Cecilia closes her eyes, but the expected impact never came. The only sound is _Pig _roaring in pain and fury, cursing:"Ouch, why, you! Uh-huh..." What happened was Suzaku already appeared by Cecilia's side and promptly blocks the incoming smack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Lelouch steps in between _Pig_ and Suzaku, and says amusingly:"Doing you a favor, because what you were going to do is considered assault, and there are two lawyers here as a witness."

"Are you f*cking kidding me?! You're helping this ugly b*tch?!"

"As I told you, I am helping you. Oh, and also I don't think Rivalz wants to know what happened between us today, does he? Because I might just consider phoning my old school friend."

_Pig_ once again showcases her ability to open her eyes to fill half her face, shaken, she says trembling:"You...Oh, this isn't over!" As she runs away, like she's trying to escape the plague; followed shamefully, by her friend.

**From Writer: **Random update, the next chapter won't be out this fast, but I hope you guys like this one. I know, I still didn't describe C.C's appearance, but I am just trying to have some fun with you guys. I promise next chapter is going to be great! I realized this chapter still isn't very long, but quality over quantity! Also, don't be mad that I chose Cecelia, I have my reasons. P.S: You can praise my excellent writing in the reviews, or you can bash me, either way I enjoy feedback.


End file.
